This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for copying or duplicating the physical form of an object and more specifically a system that employs a Computed Tomography scanner (CT), or a Nuclear Magnetic Resonance system (NMR), also known as a Magnetic Resonance Imaging system (MRI), to digitize the physical features of an object and a three-dimensional printer to replicate a copy of those features in a medium such as a polymer.